


I Have Put My Faith In Aberrations Of Your Kind

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, hints of slash/pre-slash, kono pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono knows she's lucky, and she appreciates it, and her team, each and every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Put My Faith In Aberrations Of Your Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Third prompt from my Hawaii Five-0 [Prompt Table](http://sangembrasse.livejournal.com/48768.html).

Kono knows she's been extremely lucky. Picked up by an elite task force before she even graduated the academy, let alone being kept on that task force.

Sometimes, she wakes up in the morning and despite the bruises and the aches and the near misses, she can't believe that this is her life. Instead of ending patrolling the streets, trying to battle the lingering cloud of disgrace that hangs over her family name, she's working with people she likes and admires and who have become almost as close as family, closer in some ways.

She comes across her former classmates sometimes, and she can see the envy and jealousy in the eyes of some of them. It bothers her, more than she'd admit, but there's no point saying anything, no point in trying to explain to them. She knows the reputation that Five-0 has. The police don't like them much because they don't follow the rules, and they get results that the police can't.

There are plenty of rumours about the whole team; about Chin being dirty, about how Steve got his full immunity, about her sleeping her way onto the team, about Danny being Steve's pet, and worse. She doesn't care so much whether people make up shit about her, she's used to the whispering and the looks when people find out she's related to Chin, but she hates the way people talk about her team.

She _knows_ Chin isn't dirty, in the same way that she knows that the sun will rise tomorrow morning. He's the reason she became a cop, and everything she's seen since she started working with Five-0 has just reinforced that belief. He's happier, more at ease with himself and the world since he's been on the team.

Chin's the calm influence, the voice of reason. He takes pride in his work and in hers, always ready to offer praise when it's due. And every day she sees him earning just a little bit of the lost respect back from the cops they deal with. She's not naive enough to think that there aren't people waiting for him to step out of line and prove the accusations true, but she's hopeful that one day he might not have to face the stony silences and turned backs any more.

For giving Chin a second chance, for believing in him when no-one else would, she would have followed Steve anyway. But the more she works with him, the more she sees an honourable, intelligent, determined man. Sometimes he breaks the rules and walks a very fine line with the things he does, but he does them with the best of intentions. Besides, he's got his very own, walking, talking moral compass to make sure he doesn't stray too far and step over that line. Steve's the driving force behind the team. He isn't a cop, but cares as much as any of them about the job. She wondered, initially, if Steve would go back to the Navy once they caught Hesse. But it seems that he's found a place and a role in civilian life that suit him.

And Danny, well, Kono wasn't sure she was going to like him at first. He looked out of place, and he was loud and opinionated and made no secret of his dislike for her home. But she's found that there's far more to him than meets the eye. He's a damned good detective who really cares about doing the job. He's also smart and funny, he can keep up with and go toe to toe with Steve and he has never made her feel like she needs to work harder to impress him because she's a woman. She called him out once, early on, when she thought she was being stuck with baby sitting duty because she was the only female on the team. He told her it was because she was a rookie and she knows that Danny is many things, but he is not a liar.

Danny's the heart of team, and sometimes, he's the glue that holds everything together. He's the one they all go to when they need to talk, when they need company. Kono wonders if it's a side effect of being a father, and a doting one at that, or whether he's always been the same. One day, she hopes to find out.

She's learnt so much from working with the three of them and although they have wildly different styles, they still seem to fit together so seamlessly. She wouldn't change her life for anything. Even so when she hears the not-quite behind her back comments about sleeping her way onto the team, about McGarrett having a corrupt cop on his team, about Steve and Danny being partners in more than one sense of the word, she has to bite her tongue and remind herself that there's no point getting into a fight about things she can't change.

That last rumour has become louder and more common lately. She doesn't know whether there's something going on between her boss and Danny, but they are closer than any other partners she's met. They're closer than some married couples she knows. And if there is something else going on, well, it seems to make them stronger, more in tune. Not that it seems to stop them arguing, or prevent Steve from bulldozing his way into Danny's life, like he needs to know everything about his partner (she heard about the conversation over Danny's lunch before that day was over), or Danny naming each and every one of Steve's expressions. Pout face is the most recent and she knows she shouldn't but it makes her want to giggle like a girl every time Danny uses the phrase because it always makes Steve pout, whether he was or not before. She's sure that Danny does it solely because it drives Steve crazy and amuses her and Chin.

So she doesn't care what HPD thinks of them, she knows just how lucky she is and she's more grateful for it than they will ever understand.


End file.
